


Jester and Beau Wake Up (In More Ways Than One)

by Singhakash101



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot Tub, Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101
Summary: Beau and Jester, after a night sleeping in, are left alone in the Xhorhaus. Things happen.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 38





	Jester and Beau Wake Up (In More Ways Than One)

The Xhorhaus was quiet. Much more quiet than usual as all the Mighty Nein were off and about in Rosohna doing whatever business they were doing. That is, all the Mighty Nein except for the Jester and Beau.   
Jester kept quiet and to herself, which was a little out of the ordinary. She wasn’t even setting any pranks in motion while the others were away. The blue tiefling hadn’t even gotten out of bed that morning. She lay curled under the thick and quilted comforters of her bed. Altogether, her mass of covers and pillows was almost as big as her. They dwarfed her and made her look quite small indeed huddled under them.   
Beau woke up with a screeching stretch like that of a feral cat and looked over at Jester. She knew that she had slept in quite a bit; she felt it in her bones and aching muscles. Sleeping in was a mistake, something that always seemed better before than after, Beau thought to herself. Jester following suit and still seeming quite asleep surprised her, especially as she usually loved to accompany the others into excursions into the city.  
Sitting up with the crackling of who knows what rippling through her body, Beau tilted her neck towards Jester’s sleeping form.   
“You okay, Jester?” Beau asked, the post wake-up grogginess making her voice come out huskier and more clipped than typical.  
There was a slight shift under the covers at the sound of Beau’s voice. Only the tip of Jester’s horns and top of her head were visible as she turned to the sound of the question. Tugging the covers off her face with what seemed to be quite a bit of effort, Jester’s face came into view. She gave a slight shake of her head towards Beau and blinked slowly a few times as she came to consciousness.  
Jester started to speak before the biggest yawn either of them had ever heard before came forth and overtook her voice. Beau thought that yawn was the cutest damn thing she had ever seen.  
“I’m okay, Beau! Better than ok!,” Jester answered. Her characteristic chipper and cheery attitude seemed to carry through her words but it seemed a little forced. “Just tired,” she continued as she gave Beau a small smile and then proceeded to disappear back under her blankets.  
Twelve or so hours of sleep resisted the idea but Beau stood and straightened her spine out. Continuing to look at the shape of Jester, she strode over to Jester’s bed and placed her hand softly at the top of her head, where it peeked out from under the covers.  
“I’m gonna get some breakfast. Want me to bring anything up to ya? I know we got some fresh muffins yesterday.” Beau said as she gave the tired cleric a little head rub.  
“Muffins would be nice. Thank you Beau!” Jester responded through what was probably a good three inches of fabric, her voice muffled.  
Beau brought her knuckles together and cracked them as she nodded. “Muffins it is,” she said.  
Striding out of her and Jester’s room, Beau noted how quiet the house was. They did mention something about going into town, she remembered. She was glad to have a little quiet to be honest. Sleeping in gave Beau a feeling not dissimilar to a minor hangover; some peace was good. Maybe she’d have time for some relaxation and self care.  
She continued down the stairs to the first level of the Xhorhaus, the dark wood of the house offering this calming coolness to the act of getting up. Beau somewhat preferred the darkness to the sun peering in and exploding through the windows when morning came.  
The kitchen was instantly inviting, full of various interlocking scents of spices and food. Caduceus had just restocked yesterday and it was easily sensed. Beau got some enjoyment of investigating the pantry and cabinets full of fresh food. It was like discovering treasure, but instead it was tasty shit. Cad had even purchased some dried bacon strips for her; Beau proceeded to drop around thirty or so strips into her pocket. There was plenty for breakfast and for later. Who knew when some pocket bacon would come in handy?  
With her breakfast acquired, Beau snatched a small wicker basket cased in wax paper that held a few delicious looking muffins, all different. All set for food, she walked back up the staircase and back into her and Jester’s room.  
The adorable cleric still slept. Beau gingerly sat the muffins to the side of Jester’s bed for when she woke up, easily accessible from the bed.  
Scarfing down some bacon, Beau rolled out a blue mat onto the floor of their bedroom. She meditated for a while, a sort of combination meditation and breakfast; getting in contact with the self while being fueled by bacon. After meditation, came Beau’s morning stretches. She went about her routine as someone who had done it thousands of times before would, easing her body and putting her mind at ease. Sitting down cross-legged after a somewhat intense stretch, Beau looked up to find Jester glancing at her before her eyes shot back to her sketchbook and her hand made these quick and powerful strokes.   
“Whatcha drawing?” Beau said as she leaned back a bit and rested on her elbows, the muscles of her abs glistening and rippling slightly as she did.  
“You, of course!”, Jester exclaimed, that signature trill of her accent making Beau all warm.  
“Can I see?” Beau asked lazily, a small smile bubbling to the surface of her face at being Jester’s muse. She just hoped she didn’t have too many dicks on her in the drawing. But, a couple dicks wouldn’t be too bad at all. The thought turned her smile into a full grin, the type of grin that she struggled to keep contained.  
“When it’s done of course! Silly.” Jester said, not taking her eyes off her sketchbook as she finished what would be the final details of the sketch.   
Beau tilted herself back up to study the tiefling artist at work. She really admired Jester for her artistic skills. Beau had never considered herself an artist of any sort and never really wanted to be one but there was something wonderful about being able to come up with such wonderful creations like Jester’s as swiftly and as well as she did.   
A minute or two passed silently as Beau focused on every movement Jester made as she finished her drawing. The silence broke when Jester suddenly lifted her head to meet Beau’s eyes, a blinding smile taking over her face. Beau almost got lost in that smile and would have, had Jester not spoken.  
“It’s done! Done! Come look!” Jester said, beckoning Beau over with a motion of her tail. And Beau obliged. Lifting herself off the mat on the floor, she walked over full of excitement and curiosity.  
She crouched down at the side of Jester and peered where a blue finger pointed. There were multiple sketches of Beau as she stretched. They showed her as someone of pure focus at peace. There was a real sense of weight and motion to the sketches. And they made her look pretty damn hot, Beau thought to herself. It was nice to see how Jester saw her.  
“Thanks Jester, these are great,” Beau said, her hand grazing Jester’s shoulder.   
“Of course! You’re a real piece of art,” Jester responded as she beamed up at Beau, proud and happy. A little muffin crumb rested in Jester’s dimple. Before she knew what her hands were doing, Beau brushed the crumb out and onto the floor with a flick of her thumb.  
“Oh, there was a crumb,” Beau said, feeling sheepish for probably the first time in…..forever.  
“Thank Beau! Those muffins were great! I’m feeling so much better now,” Jester said. Her beauty, their closeness. It felt so overwhelming to Beau.   
“Let’s get you out of bed then,” Beau suggested. And, once again, she acted without thinking. Her hands pushed the covers off Jester and picked her up. The cleric was fairly slight of frame but dense and muscled, but Beau could still carry her.  
“Where are we going, Beau?” Jester asked, her purple eyes so close to Beau’s but she was still beaming, her voice full of trust.  
“Hot tub,” Beau answered, every fiber of her being fighting to stop her from bringing her lips to meet Jester’s.  
“Let’s go!” Jester shouted, full of excitement. Beau could only listen.  
It took only a few moments to arrive at the hot tub and a few minutes more to have it heated. After gently setting Jester down, Beau stripped down to her undergarments, feeling almost self-conscious, and collapsed into the hot tub. She let her head fall behind her and closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see Jester disrobe out of the water; that was just too much right now.  
“Beau, wake up,” Jester said softly as she gently prodded Beau’s shoulder with her toe. Beau was not asleep at all and her eyes exploded open at being prompted. Jester had disrobed fully; hadn’t bothered with undergarments. Beau felt her mouth fall slightly agape as her eyes traveled up Jester’s muscled but curvy form to meet her blazing purple eyes.  
And, Beau said the only coherent thing that she could at that moment: “Get in the tub.” She could feel that feeling in her stomach. Fucking butterflies, she thought to herself.  
Jester grinned, did an adorable little twirl and curtsy that almost broke Beau, and slipped into the hot tub.  
She stared at Beau before her hand came up nervously to the side of her head, twisting a strand of hair. While looking straight down into the calming bubbles of the water she spoke. “I want you to kiss me Beau,” she said, her wavering eyes slowly coming up to meet Beau’s.  
Beau had never needed to hear something so much before in her life. And, she had never been so quick to acquiesce to a request. The monk was all impulse and no thought as she crossed the few feet separating the two of them in the hot tub. Taking Jester’s face in her hands and stroking that blue cheek, Beau brought her lips to meet Jester’s. She was gentle at first but Jester responded bluntly and eagerly so Beau responded in kind, with a ferocious melding of face and tongue. Their warm bodies merged in the hot tub and they kissed until they could not. This was the best kiss of Beau’s life and Jester’s very first kiss.


End file.
